Episode 3-4
Summary Shess, still carrying the twins, notices that these suras are simply wearing Gandharva clan shells, with their real bodies inside. As the twins argue over who is stronger—the guy carrying them or their dad—Shess is alarmed when he sees the creature opening a red eye, and stomps out the eye. Ran suddenly appears via teleportation, tells the kids that Dad will save them, realizes that he is standing on the tongue of a sura, and casts bhavati varuna to freeze it. He freezes his own legs as well. As the kids mock their dad's magic abilities, Shess recognizes him from a photo Agwen once showed him, and wonders how this guy could be the #3-ranked genius magician. The kids taunt Ran for not calculating and threaten to tell their mom; Ran panics and denies it. He notices that the ice is starting to melt, so he casts hoti brahma to create a boat underneath Shess, then hoti varuna to speed the boat away. His next spell activates moments before he actually voices the spell hoti indra bhavati varuna. Shess is impressed with Ran's power and skill, but also noticed that Ran's spell also hit himself. Ran crouches on top of the sura carcass, clothes now in tatters, and falls forward into the ocean. Ran wakes up in his own bedroom only to be scolded by Rana. She then hands him a document to sign, which states that he will become the Priest of Water until the time Rim Sairofe enters Kindergarten. Ran asks why the time frame is so specific. Rana tells him about her conversation with Eline and her desire to return to work. She explains that she was ready to become a professor again after the first three children started school, and admits that having an unexpected fourth child had caused her resentment. Ran tells her that since she put it that way, he will take the priest position. As Chandra sits in a bath of red water in a dark room, Laila informs him that Ran has contacted her. The god asks if he finished the job yet, because he has another job for him. She replies that there will not be another job because Ran is now a priest who will be restricted to the Temple of Water, so he will have to find someone else to run around and do his errands. Chandra seems annoyed by the news and begins to transform to his dark form. 3-004 evacuation.png|evade 3-004 Rana.png|persuade 3-004 Laila.png|relayed 3-004 Chandra.png|upbraid Currygom's comment The name "Rim Sairofe" on the paper is not a typo. The youngest child's name is Rim, but "Rimi" is easier to say so they usually call her that. Afterword At this point, you can probably guess why I was worried about having Leez as the thumbnail for Season 3! I didn't think it would be nice to say outright that Leez doesn't appear early on, so I simply said that I was worried about putting Leez on the thumbnail... But as soon as I mentioned it, quite a few of you deduced that "Leez won't reappear for a while!" You're really good guessers... Some of you were worried about how often Leez will appear in Season 3 because I was worried about the thumbnail. There will be lots of Leez. Really, a lot. But she doesn't appear much in the beginning... T_T In fact, I wanted to make Ran the thumbnail for the beginning of Season 3. I was going to start with Ran and then change the thumbnail to Leez once she actually appears... but I expected that it would cause a lot of controversy if I did that... so I thought it would be best to just go with Leez from the beginning... So the thumbnail is the main character who's not going to appear for the time being, but just look at it anyway... hehe T_T Calm twins Calm twins 2 Shess's feet are more agile than his hands. He's a horse. Of course, even if his hands are weaker than his feet, they're still strong compared to that of humans. Think about how he took out the sura in the previous episode. If he slaps you in the face with that kind of force, you'd lose your head. If Shess forgets for a moment that he's carrying those twins and puts some power into his hands...something very terrible could happen. This means that Shess is having a difficult fight. Isn't it as if he was carrying a clump of clay in each hand while fighting, and making sure his fingernails don't dig into the clay? Some years have passed, but his language is the same hoti indra bhavati varuna is just a brief taste for now. He's still not very good at it and Rana scolds him for it... You can know that he will use it again properly in the future! Ran doesn't swear as much as he used to, but he hasn't completely fixed it yet. If he becomes a priest... Ran's expression as he endures his scolding = ' _ ' Rana used to hit him with books or used other objects, but she doesn't try to find things to hit him with these days. No matter what she hits him with, Ran doesn't feel any pain and only Rana has a hard time when wielding heavy objects. In fact, rather than trying to find an object that will cause pain, if she rolls up some paper and hits him firmly, it still has meaning. Do you remember what Ran said sometime in Season 2? "No matter how much Rana hits me, she's cute so it doesn't hurt at all!" Thanks to this, now you know that my statement about 3 children in the April Fool's Day blog post is false! Notes * Shess is likely aware that the sura with the red eye is from the Taraka clan. * Ran also froze his legs after casting hoti varuna during his Season 1 introduction. * Ran's magician rank likely became #1 after Saha's death in Season 2, before which he was ranked #2. * Rana refers to the magic exam she and Ran took as partners, when he panicked and used an excessive amount of power during the sura test. * Ran complains that Rana does not call him "Oppa" like she does Shess (Korean version). Back in Season 1 he asks her when she stopped calling him that, but she claims that she no longer remembers. * Questions raised in this episode: ** If Ran's magician ranking is #3, then who are now #1 and #2? Are they magicians who were students in Seasons 1 and 2? Are they magicians who retested for a new rank? Or are they new characters? I used to like Zhao Yun in Three Kingdoms To explain it in more detail, I used to play a classic Three Kingdoms PC game, and my favorite character was Zhao Yun... hehehe. I didn't have a lot of money at the time, so I begged my parents and they bought me a 10-volume set of Three Kingdoms. I only wanted to read the parts where Zhao Yun appeared, so I skipped a lot of pages to find him. So even after reading all 10 volumes, I still didn't understand what the story was about, which was no fun... When I was young and finished the books, I thought that Three Kingdoms wasn't that interesting... Later, when I was older, I continued to play the next series of the Three Kingdoms game (which reveals which game I'm a fan of...) I became interested in characters other than Zhao Yun, so I read the Three Kingdoms books again, and they were more interesting this time! Of course, when you read a story, one way to enjoy it is to focus on a specific character... but like me as a child, who only looked for Zhao Yun in Three Kingdoms... you miss out on the overall fun of the story. I just remembered this and wrote it down... References